


Inescapable

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon-Typical Violence, Draco is a mummy's boy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: The event's of Half-Blood Prince but told from Draco's perspective.Draco has been entrusted with a mission of utter importance and secrecy. He must kill Albus Dumbledore."The Malfoy family’s honour had been besmirched; their pride shattered. Their fall from grace had begun and Draco knew it..."(Event's follow from Lucius' trial all the way until Dumbledore's death and immediately after)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This story is a collection of scenes told from Draco's perspective.  
> For pacing purposes I have removed the moment where Draco switches out the bottle of mead that accidently poison's Ron, but there is still a lot to enjoy!

**SCENE ONE:**

“The sentence shall be carried out immediately.”

Draco Malfoy felt his mother’s hand nestle into the crook of his elbow as they watched his father be lead away in chains. Narcissa let out a stifled sob as her husband’s white hair vanished from view. Draco placed a gloved hand on top of hers and she gently rested her head against him.

The Malfoy family’s honour had been besmirched; their pride shattered. Their fall from grace had begun and Draco knew it. The way his mother clung to him told him she was scared. Scared for what their future would hold as well as the further repercussions they would face from the Dark Lord. Lucius had failed, and they too must bear the consequences.

The pair walked arm in arm from the court chamber, stoic expressions guarding their faces as they were met with a wall of journalists and photographers. Questions were shouted from all angles. Overwhelmed Draco retreated inside his mind as his mother lead him through the crowd. She gently pulled him along by the elbow until they finally reached a place where the paparazzi couldn’t follow.

Seeing tears almost spilling from Draco’s eyes, Narcissa pulled her son into a reassuring embrace.  
“I won’t let anything happen to you.” She whispered. “Ever.” She extended an arm to him and when he took it, they apparated away, leaving the Ministry far behind.

**SCENE TWO:**

Not too long after the trial, Draco found himself being summoned to drawing room by Voldemort himself. Filled with anxiety and dread, he dressed in his best suit and spent a long time in front of the mirror perfecting his ice blonde hair. Stalling the inevitable.

There was a knock on his door.  
“Draco, darling.” It was his mother, “It’s time.” She stepped inside and adjusted his lapels, her hands shaking slightly. Draco reached for them and squeezed gently.  
“Are you alright?” He searched for eye contact. She would surely still be in pain from when Voldemort struck her with the cruciatus curse the night the prophecy was destroyed.  
“I’m always alright.” She lied, tapping him on the cheek. “Let’s not keep him waiting.”

**-o-**

Two figures waited for them in the drawing room. Draco’s aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, welcomed him by the door, her hair as wild as ever. She gave him a proud smile before leaning over to kiss her sister on the cheek.  
“Sit, Cissy.” Bellatrix directed Narcissa to one of the armchairs as Draco looked to the towering man standing before the fireplace.

Voldemort loomed over the space, his dark robes lapping at the floor. His eyes reflected the flickering firelight as he turned to face the sixteen-year-old.  
“Thank you for joining me, young Draco.” He hissed softly. Draco felt himself being examined by the Dark Lord’s gaze. Every emotion was exposed to him. He briefly tried to remember what Bellatrix had taught him about protecting his thoughts, quickly realising it was useless against a legilimens as gifted as Voldemort.  
“My Lord.” Draco bowed his head.

There was a moment where the only sound was the crackling fire. Draco felt paralysed. His body tensed up and he felt a pang in his chest. He wished his father were here. He turned to his mother, who seemed to force a smile, then to Bellatrix, who looked very pleased with whatever was about to unfold.

Voldemort drew the attention back to himself by beginning what seemed to be a pre-rehearsed monologue.  
“As you are aware, your father has failed me. He betrayed me in a moment so desperate that I don’t think I will ever be able to trust him again. But you, dear boy, you can redeem some of his failings in his absence.” Voldemort let those last words hang as Draco clued into what he was proposing. The Dark Lord nodded to Bellatrix who leapt from her seat to stand at Draco’s side, affectionately placing an arm around his waist.   
“It’s time you joined our ranks.” Voldemort said. “It is time for you to bare yourself before me and receive the mark of my followers.”  
“The Dark Mark?” Draco let out. Bellatrix had begun to roll up his left sleeve.  
“What an honour, Draco.” She hissed excitedly. Filled with terror, Draco tried to produce an excuse.  
“I’m not sure I am worthy?”  
Voldemort drew his wand and Bellatrix took hold of Draco’s arm in an iron grip.  
“Wait!” Draco tried to pull away, but Voldemort’s wand tip had already touched his skin, searing the brand into him. Draco screamed. Bellatrix held him in place as the skull and snake appeared on the boy’s forearm.

The ritual complete, Bellatrix dropped Draco into his mother’s arms as he collapsed to the floor in searing pain. Narcissa cradled his head as he writhed in agony.  
“Well done.” Bellatrix whispered before moving to stand at the Dark Lord’s right side.

Draco looked down at his forearm to find the fresh Dark Mark pulsing red on his flesh. He quickly tried to compose himself as his mother encouraged him to stand. He couldn’t take any further embarrassment.

“Get up.” Voldemort ordered. Narcissa assisted Draco off the floor before retreating so her son stood alone before their master once more. “I am entrusting you with a mission. One of utter importance and secrecy.”  
“Yes?” Draco swallowed.  
“Kill Albus Dumbledore.”

**SCENE THREE:**

Draco and Narcissa slinked through Knockturn Alley as the night chill began to set in. They wore their best finery, keeping up appearances that the Malfoy name still meant great things. Draco fiddled with his cufflinks as his mother adjusted the black birdcage lace that covered her forehead.  
“Ready?” She said to the air, inhaling deeply, not expecting her son to reply. He had been so distant since that night.

The pair entered Borgin and Burkes, welcomed by Mr Burke himself.  
“Mrs Malfoy, young Mr Malfoy.” He locked the door behind them. They followed him through the store of dark oddities and past a curtain into the back room where a group of Death Eaters were waiting for them.

One of them offered their condolences for Lucius’ imprisonment, which Narcissa accepted with a sorrowful smile. Draco’s mother had been a mess since his father had been locked away. She would try to hide it in front of him, but he could see the dark circles growing around her eyes and the slight smudges in her usually immaculate makeup.

A large man approached Draco and roughly patted him on the shoulder. He had greasy hair, slicked back and scars covering his angular face.  
“Fenrir Greyback” He introduced himself.  
“Malfoy.” Draco replied to be polite.  
“I know who you are.” Fenrir growled.

“I believe you have an item here that may assist my son with his task?” Narcissa said.  
“Over here.” Mr Burke led the group over to a large cabinet. There were runes carved all over the surface and the triangular prism shaped cupboard stood at over six feet tall. Draco ran his hand over the intricately carved wood.  
“This piece is one of two cabinets in a set. With the right incantation, they form a passage.” Mr Burke explained.  
“Where is the other one?” Narcissa asked, Draco not taking his eyes off the cabinet.  
“Already inside Hogwarts. God knows where they’ve moved it to, but it’s bound to be in the castle somewhere.”  
“We need certainty.” Narcissa said.  
“I promise you, it’s there, ma’am.” Mr Burke said confidently. “Would you like to rent this one?” Narcissa withdrew her check book from her purse.  
“What do you think, Draco?” She placed a tender hand on his back.  
“It’ll do.” He said, distracted.  
“Well, that settles it. How much do I owe you?"


	2. Act Two

**SCENE FOUR:**

The usual excitement of the Hogwarts Express had been replaced by utter dread. Draco wished everything to be back home, to be free of his inescapable burden. To be resting in his mother’s embrace. Instead, he was trapped inside a steam engine rolling towards a mammoth task that seemed insurmountable.

He stood over Harry Potter’s paralysed body filled with pure fury. _The boy who lived. The chosen one._ The reason his father was in prison. His rival was laying helpless on the floor beneath his feet. He could do whatever he wanted to him and no one would know. For a moment, his mind wandered. He imagined punishing Potter himself, torturing him for what he had done to his family. _No, not now._ As Bellatrix was constantly reminded, Potter’s death must be saved for the Dark Lord himself.

With one swift movement, Draco kicked his heel into Potter’s nose, breaking it.   
“That’s for my father!” He spat. He lifted the discarded invisibility cloak and threw it over Potter’s frozen frame. “Enjoy your ride back to London.”

**-o-**

Draco had never felt more disconnected from his body. Everyday he felt like a passenger in his own mind. Going to classes, studying, and being followed around by his posse. It didn’t take long for him to find the vanishing cabinet. It had been stowed where all that is forgotten is kept. The room of requirement.

He began to mend it and practise the incantations. Returning to face it at every spare moment he had.

He woke from night terrors of facing Dumbledore in a duel and losing only to be torn to shreds by Voldemort. He must find a way to kill the headmaster, and soon. He began to doubt that he’d be able to wait until the cabinet was repaired. 

**-o-**

The buzz of the Three Broomsticks provided no comfort as Draco waited near the lavatories. He clutched a paper wrapped package beneath his arm, dark magic humming inside it. He saw his target approaching and tried his best to act natural as she walked past him into the woman’s bathroom. Flicking the door open with his foot he followed Katie Bell inside and locked the door behind him.   
“Ew Malfoy, get out! This is the ladies room!” Katie said, almost laughing. Draco raised his wand shakily. “Woah! What’s going on?” Fear quickly struck her face.   
“Imperio.” Draco cast the unforgivable curse and Katie’s expression faded, her face natural He shoved the package into her hands. “You are to take this to Professor Dumbledore. Deliver it to him yourself. Do you understand?” His voice trembled.   
“Yes.” Katie replied, her voice even.  
“Go now!” Draco unlocked the door, and she made her way out, her eyes glazed over. The door clicked closed behind Katie and Draco didn’t hesitate to disapparate.

**SCENE FIVE:**

It didn’t take long for word to circulate amongst the students.   
“Katie Bell was cursed by a necklace.”  
“I heard she was taking it to Dumbledore.”  
“Madame Pomfrey says she’s still unconscious.”   
Their words echoed around Draco’s head as his anxiety consumed him. Eating him from the inside. He found himself wandering the halls the night of Professor Slughorn’s Christmas party, hardly visible behind a pillar as guests in colourful dress robes passed him by. He noticed Potter, accompanied by Luna Lovegood and his blood heated.

When he was sure everyone was inside, he decided to try the vanishing cabinet again. But just as he was rounding a corner, he was faced by Argus Filch.   
“Where do you think you’re going?” The caretaker said with a smirk.  
“The Christmas party.” Draco said smugly. Filch grabbed him by the collar and began to drag him down the hall. “We’ll see about that.”

“Get your hands off me you filthy Squib!”   
Filch paraded him into the heart of Slughorn’s party declaring that he found him lurking outside.  
“Alright, alright! I was gate crashing!” Draco lied. “Happy?”

Professor Snape emerged from the crowd, a disappointed glare on his face.   
“I’ll escort him out.” He spoke. Draco lifted his chin; glad Snape would be able to get him out of this skirmish.   
“Certainly, professor.”

Prowling out into the exterior corridor, Draco tried to lose Snape, but he kept pace.   
“Maybe I did hex that Bell girl, maybe I didn’t. What’s it to you?” Draco said thought gritted teeth. Without warning, Snape turned and slammed the boy into the stone wall, pinning him.   
“I swore to protect you!” He revealed. “I made the unbreakable vow!”   
“I don’t need protection!” Draco snapped back, pushing against the professor’s chest but he was like wall. “I was chosen for this. Out of all others, me! I won’t fail him.”   
“You’re afraid, Draco.” He loosened his grip on Draco’s shoulders, “You attempt to conceal it but it’s obvious. Let me assist you.”  
“No! I was chosen! This is my moment!” Draco locked eyes with his superior before pushing past him and weaselling away.

**SCENE SIX:**

Christmas at Malfoy Manor was different without the presence of his father. Instead of their usual celebrations, Draco joined his mother in her room and sat quietly on the end of her bed, waiting for her to rouse. He watched the soft rise and fall of her chest. Her two-tone hair draped over her shoulder in a long braid. He was grateful for her.

“Lucius?” She stirred. “Oh…” Realising her reality, she reached out to Draco who moved to sit beside her.   
“What’s wrong, my love?” She asked, tenderly.   
“Nothing.” Draco tried to conceal his anxiety.   
“You wouldn’t be here if it was nothing.” Narcissa saw right through him. Draco didn’t reply, only nestling his head into the crook of her neck. For a moment, all life’s pressures left him, and he was able to just breathe. His mother stroked his hair and hummed softly. She knew better than to ask about his mission, she could sense how much it was troubling him. So, she did the thing she knew he craved most. She held him in her arms until he was the first one to pull away.

Without words, she kissed him on the forehead and Draco left the room, putting a small, silver wrapped gift on the end of the bed. Considering everything, he had still remembered a Christmas gift for his mother.

**-o-**

A few days passed and Draco was finally able to relax in his own skin. Some time away from Hogwarts was doing wonders for his mental health and he had hardly thought about his mission at all. He had been relishing the time he was able to spend with his mother, and even she was beginning to seem happy again.

One Saturday evening, while Draco and Narcissa were reading in Lucius’ study, there was a rapping on the door.   
“Come in.” Narcissa said, looking up from her book. Bellatrix swung open the door, her expression untamed.   
“He has summoned you both. In the drawing room.” She whispered hastily.

A lump formed in Draco’s throat. The sense of peace he had created over the past few days evaporated and he felt his face turn red. He pulled himself up from his seat and barely registered Bellatrix and Narcissa escorting him by the arm down the hall. His vision blurred. He felt unsteady on his feet.   
“Chin up, Draco.” Narcissa took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Bellatrix tugged on his sleeve, urging him into the drawing room. He tried to but on a brave face.

The Dark Lord’s expression was one of contained rage. He stood tall, wand in hand, Nagini at his side. The fire hissing.   
“Bellatrix, you are dismissed.” He said coolly, his eyes fixed on Draco. Bella bowed her head and retreated from the room, leaving Narcissa and her son alone with him.

The silence was like an eggshell waiting to be broken. Draco pulled himself together long enough to take a breath before Voldemort began to advance on him.   
“Do I need to remind you the importance of your task, Draco?” He murmured. Draco tried to reply but his tongue swallowed his words.   
“N-n-n…”   
“Mm?” Voldemort mocked.  
“No.” Draco said, managing to lock eyes with him. He saw anger burning in the man’s pupils. Voldemort looked as though he was about to lunge at him. But instead, he made a move for Narcissa, grabbing hold of her arm. Terror flushed its way onto her face as Voldemort dragged her to the centre of the room.

  
“What you did with that necklace was the work of a coward.” Voldemort said, drawing his wand. “A coward, just like your father.”   
“Don’t say a word against my father!” Draco exclaimed, overcome by rage.   
“Draco!” Narcissa tried to shush him but as she did Voldemort pointed his wand to her chest and shouted,  
“Crucio!”

Draco watched his mother collapse to the floor, writhing and screaming in agony.  
“Stop it!” Draco said, tears quickly spilling over his eyelashes.   
“Don’t be a child.” The Dark Lord spat. Narcissa’s shrieks continued until Voldemort lowered his wand. She gasped for air, struggling sit up.  
“The next time you try to kill him, you will not fail. Am I understood?” Voldemort loomed over him, breathing on him.   
“Yes, my Lord.” Draco said, looking to his mother.   
“Prove to me you’re not a coward, Draco.” Voldemort said, pulling Draco’s wand from the boy’s suit pocket and thrusting it into his hand. He guided Draco’s wand hand until it pointed at his mother. Draco tried to protest but he couldn’t find his words.   
“Do it.” Voldemort gripped the back of Draco’s neck. “Accept your duty and prove your worth.”

Narcissa looked at her son with pleading eyes, tears streaming down her face leaving tracks of makeup behind. She gave him a forgiving nod. _Just do it._ Draco tightened his grip on his wand. The Dark Lord grinned wickedly.  
“Crucio.”


	3. Act Three

**SCENE SEVEN:**

In a moment of complete vulnerability, Draco sobbed into his mother’s chest.   
“Forgive me!” He begged. They were alone in his bedroom; the Dark Lord had finished tormenting them for the night.   
“It’s not your fault, darling boy.” Narcissa soothed, trying not to reveal the pain that still seared through her.  
“I hurt you!” Draco heaved.   
“I’m alright. Really.” She lied as she rubbed his back and ran her delicate fingers through his hair. “I love you so terribly much.” She whispered against his head.   
“Forgive me.” Draco repeated.   
“You had no choice, my darling.” Narcissa said. “There is nothing to forgive.”

This was the first breakdown she’s seen in Draco and it worried her. He hadn’t cried like this with her since he was a toddler. She did her best to comfort him, but she had no clue the hauntings happening inside his mind.

**SCENE EIGHT:**

Though the snow was melting the skies were still grey at Hogwarts. Draco was falling behind in his classes and he seldom saw his friends anymore. The only thing occupying his mind was the vanishing cabinet.

It had taken him months to reach this point, but he finally believed it was ready to test. Confidently, he placed an apple into the chamber of the cabinet and closed the door. “Harmonia Nectere Passus” He whispered the incantation. “Harmonia Nectere Passus” Again. “Harmonia Nectere Passus” Again. The third time, his words were accompanied by a slight whooshing sound from inside. He slowly opened the door again. The apple had vanished.

For the first time all year Draco felt like this plan might work. If he had successfully repaired the passage, then he would be able to sneak Death Eaters into the castle undetected. He would have backup for when he needed to finish his mission. He felt hope. If he could prove to the Dark Lord that he could do this, then the terror on his family would stop.

**-o-**

Although he sat in the Transfiguration classroom, his mind was in the room of requirement. Professor McGonagall’s voice didn’t even register to him until she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“Malfoy?” She said, low enough that the rest of the students wouldn’t hear. Quickly drawn out of his thoughts he looked up at her. “Are you alright?” There was genuine concern in her voice. Someone was reaching out to him. McGonagall could help him. He respects her.   
“I’m fine.” He shook her hand from his shoulder and pretended to read his textbook.   
“Very well.” She said sternly, he could tell he didn’t fool her.

Draco watched as the woman who had extended a lifeline to him walked away and it dawned on him just how alone he was. 

**-o-**

Draco opened the vanishing cabinet slowly, peaking his view around the wooden door inch by inch until the contents was revealed. The apple had returned. The fruit had a large bite taken out of it. It was successfully received by the other cabinet. Filled with adrenaline, Draco searched for something to send back. He needed to test it with something grander… something living.

He returned with a small white bird. It chirped in his hands, ignorant to its fate. He gently set the bird down in the cabinet and shut the door, eager to send it on its way.   
“Harmonia Nectere Passus.”

**-o-**

Draco returned to the cabinet a few hours later. He burst into the room of requirement, confidence starting to bloom. But, when he opened the door the bird inside lay dead. Flushed red, he slammed the door closed and hurried out of the room. His face contorted in a panicked frown he subconsciously found himself in the great hall. And who was staring at him other than Harry Potter.

Draco’s body tensed. His eye’s watered. He began to sweat. He felt like he might explode at the slightest touch. He turned on his heels and sped out of the great hall. Dodging students and stumbling upstairs, he swore he could see Potter following him.

He burst into the bathroom and threw off his jumper. He ran the taps and splashed cool water over his face. Panting as he examined his reflection in the mirror. He was a shell of the boy he used to be. He began to sob, his body trembling.   
  


“I know what you did, Malfoy!” Potter’s voice echoed. Draco spun around, gasping for air. “You hexed her, didn’t you?” Furious, Draco drew his wand and fired a stunning spell at his rival who managed to duck out of the way. Potter struck back, shattering the mirrors behind Draco. He ran against the stalls and fired another shot back at Potter who hid behind a wooden panel.

The sinks destroyed, water began pouring into the bathroom, creating a pool on the floor. Draco heaved as he searched for Potter. He crouched down, looking under the line of stalls. He saw him, fired, and then quickly rounded the corner but Potter was just as fast. He had a clear shot.

“Sectumsempra!”

Draco was thrown backwards, collapsing into the pool on the floor. Lacerations opened across his chest and his white shirt was quickly soaked red. This pain seemed almost peaceful. He gargled on his own blood as his vision grey dark. His blood began mixing with the water around him. He heard footsteps over him, then someone had their hand on his arm. Snape. He felt an itching sensation as the professor’s wand ran over his wounds, and then he lost consciousness.

**SCENE NINE:**

Draco woke in the hospital wing. His chest wrapped in bandages. His body felt weak. Noticing him wake, Madame Pomfrey rushed over to his bedside.   
“Malfoy?” She reached down to take his pulse. “How are you feeling?” Draco took stock of his body before replying.   
“It hurts.” He said, deciding now was not the time to be stoic.   
“I’ll get you something for the pain.” Madame Pomfrey replied, hurrying off to collect a potion.  
“How did I get here?” Draco asked when she returned.  
“Professor Snape carried you in himself.” She said with a smile. “You’re lucky he found you.” She assisted him to sit up so he could take a sip of the potion. It tasted like ginger and honey. “This will help with the pain and will also make you drowsy, so no getting out of bed for you.” Madame Pomfrey muttered, feeling his forehead’s temperature before leaving him to rest.

**-o-**

After what seemed like an eternity of rest, Draco received a visitor. His mother’s heels clicked along the stone floor as she approached her son. She looked horrified to see him so pale and covered in bandages.   
“Draco…” She sat down on the bed beside him. “I was so worried.”  
“Why have you come?” Draco replied, embarrassed.   
“I’ve come to take you home.” She said, taking his hand.   
“No!” Draco pulled away. Narcissa was hurt by his reaction. “I can’t leave!”   
“Darling, the nurse told me you almost died last night.” She moved to touch his cheek but her batted her hand away. Draco lowered his voice to a whisper.   
“I can’t give up. He’ll hurt you again.” She contemplated his response before leaning in to whisper close to his ear, so no one else could possibly hear.   
“Let Severus assist you. Please.” Draco remined silent. “Darling boy, please.” If only to satisfy his mother, he nodded. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Thank you.” She sighed. 

Narcissa spent as much time with him as she could before they said their goodbyes. Draco watched his mother leave and he was alone with his thoughts once again. The bird had died. The cabinet wasn’t ready.

**-o-**

Night fell and Madame Pomfrey vanished. Unable to stay trapped in his bed in the hospital wing any longer, Draco snuck out collecting another bird on his way to the room of requirement. The same as the first time, he placed the bird inside and said the incantation.

However, this time he stayed in the room as it did its work. The bird successfully disappeared from the cabinet. He sat anxiously in front of the cupboard. He almost drifted off to sleep several times, and just as his eyes were flickering closed, he heard a faint chirping noise.

Almost tripping as he raced to the cabinet, he took a deep breath before pushing down the handle to open the door.

The bird returned and flew out into the room, singing its chirpy song for him to hear.

Draco’s face lit up in a grin. It had worked. He must finish his mission tonight. He must kill Dumbledore.


	4. Act Four

**SCENE TEN:**

Draco stood before the vanishing cabinet and rolled up his left sleeve. Months of preparation have led to this night. He looked to the tattoo on his arm, the snake moving with each breath he took. He slowly pressed his right hand the Mark and he was met with a stinging sensation. Bellatrix would feel the signal and know it was time.

He closed the doors to the vanishing cabinet and took a few steps back, his anxiety building. His mind frantically ran through all the possible scenarios. He wasn’t happy with any of them. Even when he did finally assassinate Dumbledore, he wouldn’t be happy. Nevertheless, he had convinced himself that this was his duty.

The door handles on the vanishing cabinet began to move and he could here a slight hissing sound. He moved further away as the hissing grew louder. _Click._ The doors swung open, smoke sprawling out from inside. Within the smoke, figures began to emerge. Leading the pack was Bellatrix, who stepped out of the cabinet with a wicked grin. She made right for him.   
“Draco!” She seemed unable to contain her excitement. “It’s time! Snape has told me that Dumbledore will be returning to the astronomy tower any minute.”

Fenrir and two other death eaters followed Bellatrix and Draco through the castle. To Draco’s surprise, their path was clear all the way to the base of the tower. Bellatrix took hold of Draco’s arm and pulled him close to her.   
“Go on up! We’ll cover you for a moment and then join you.” She ordered.   
“Shouldn’t you come with me?” Draco asked, his nerves obvious.  
“No!” Bella hushed. “This is your moment!” She pushed him roughly up the stairs. “GO!”

**-o-**

Draco made his way up the spiral staircase, trying to remain composed. He could hear voices from above but by the time he reached the landing Dumbledore stood alone. He seemed weakened in some way. He swayed slightly, and his eyes were not as alert as Draco was used to seeing them. Something had happened. Draco pulled himself out of his thoughts and revealed himself, wand aimed at the old man’s chest.

“Good evening, Draco.” Dumbledore noticed him immediately. “What brings you here on this fine spring evening?”   
“Who else is here? I heard you talking?” Draco said.   
“I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful.” Dumbledore said calmly, as if he did not have a wand threatening him. “Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco?”

Draco slowly made his way around the astronomy equipment until there was nothing separating him and his target.   
“Draco, you are no assassin.” Dumbledore remarked.   
“How do you know what I am? I’ve done things that would shock you!” Draco said without a moment’s hesitation, all his emotions boiling to the surface, threatening to spill out.   
“Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping in return she’d bare a cursed necklace to me.” Dumbledore said. “I cannot help feeling this action was so weak that your heart can’t really have been in it.”  
“He trusts me!” Draco declared. “I was chosen!” He pulled up his sleeve, revealing his Dark Mark to the headmaster.

“I shall make it easy for you.” Dumbledore raised both his hands, displaying his wand.   
“Expelliarmus!” Draco sent Dumbledore’s wand flying across the room.   
“Very good.” Dumbledore whispered. “Very good.” Why did he say that? Surely, he didn’t want to die. The door below opened and closed with a loud thud. “We’re not alone. There are others.” Dumbledore noted, still as calm as when Draco had arrived. Yet, a look of curiosity bloomed as he took a step forward. “How?”  
“The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement.” Draco said through gritted teeth. “I’ve been mending it.”   
“Let me guess. It has a sister? A twin?”   
“In Borgan and Burke’s. They form a passage.”   
“Ingenious.” Dumbledore said, “Draco, years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you.”   
“I don’t want your help!” Draco burst out. “Don’t you understand? I have to do this!” He began to cry. “I have to kill you… or he’s going to kill me!”

Dumbledore gave him a sympathetic look. There was clambering on the staircase and moments later Bellatrix and the Death Eaters emerged. Bellatrix eyed Dumbledore, her hair blowing in the wind.   
“Well, what do we have here?” She smiled. She strutted over to her nephew. “Well done, Draco.” She gave him a kiss on the back of the neck and his skin crawled.   
“Good evening, Bellatrix.” Dumbledore addressed her. “I believe introductions are in order, don’t you?”   
“Love to, Albus. But I’m afraid we’re on a bit of a tight schedule.” She hissed before tuning to Draco. “Do it!” She stared at him expectantly.   
  


“He doesn’t have the stomach, just like his father!’ Fenrir growled. “Let me finish him in my own way.”   
“NO!” Bella interjected. “The Dark Lord was clear the boy has to do it!” She turned back to Draco again, the bloodlust obvious in her eyes. “This is your moment… do it!” When she got no response she raised her voice, “GO ON, DRACO, NOW!”

Draco gripped his wand and re-centred it on Dumbledore’s chest. He was shaking and his face was contorted in an expression of terror.   
“No.” Snape emerged from behind him. Draco lowered his wand and moved out of the way, on the verge of breaking down. It was Dumbledore who spoke next.  
“Severus…” He said. Draco looked to Bellatrix who was glaring at Snape. “Please…” Dumbledore begged. Snape raised his wand.   
“Avada Kedavra!”

**SCENE ELEVEN:**

The green lightning exploded against Dumbledore’s ancient frame and he was sent backwards over the railing of the astronomy tower. Bellatrix cast a Dark Mark up into the growing grey storm clouds, screaming at the top her lungs. In shock, Draco stood motionless, absorbing what had just happened.

Snape grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to the stairs. Bellatrix’s cackles echoed through the tower as the group made their way back down. Draco followed Snape’s bellowing cloak through the castle until they reached the great hall. There Snape stunned two guards and paraded right past their unconscious bodies.

Bellatrix leapt onto one of the long tables in the great hall and kicked her way along it, smashing everything in her wake. She shrieked and cast her wand through the space, shattering the windows and extinguishing all the floating candles in a haze of smoke. Draco whimpered as the room that meant so much to him was destroyed. On her way past, Bellatrix grabbed the dissociating teen by the arm and dragged him from the building. 

Once outside, Bella went skipping down the hill towards Hagrid’s hut and set it alight. Flames licked the house at all angles and the smell of burning wood filled the air. Snape ushered Draco into the tree line of the forbidden forest just as Potter managed to catch up with them. Draco watched from a distance as Potter tried to attack Snape, only to be thrown to the ground. Bellatrix managed to get a hex in before Snape obviously scolded her, and she began running towards her nephew.   
“Time to go!” She said in a sing-song tone, pulling Draco away by the arm. “What’s going to happen to Potter?” He asked. Bellatrix ignored him and yanked him further into the forest, a nasty smile still plastered across her face.

Snape regrouped with the other Death Eaters once they were passed the boundary of the Hogwarts grounds. Draco got one last look at the Dark Mark looming over the castle before Bellatrix roughly grabbed his arm again and they apparated away.

**SCENE TWELVE:**

“Draco, come here, darling.” Narcissa opened her arms to Draco as Bellatrix pulled him though the front door of Malfoy Manor. Draco stood, unresponsive, his eyes blank. “Bella, what happened to him?” She examined her son’s face, trying to read his expression.  
“How should I know?” Bellatrix said, strutting away.   
“Bella, wait!” Narcissa called after. “Draco?” She rubbed her hands over his shoulders. “What happened? Where is Severus?”

As she said his name, Snape slinked his way into the room. Narcissa looked at him expectantly. He shook his head.   
“I was the one to do it.” He said in a low tone. Overwhelmed with relief, Narcissa threw her arms around her son. He wept into her shoulder.   
“I’ve never seen him like this…” Narcissa commented, looking to Snape. The professor reached into his robes and pulled out a small vile containing a glowing blue liquid.   
“This will calm him. Help him to rest.” He handed it to Narcissa before disappearing into the depths of the house, presumably to debrief with the others.

Narcissa began to gently lead her son towards the master bedroom. He didn’t say a word. She sat anxiously on the edge of the bed while he showered and cleaned himself up. He was wandering around as if his mind were empty, no thoughts occurring behind his eyes. But in fact, he was reliving the moment he failed his mission. The moment when Snape stepped in to finish the task he was too much of a coward to do himself.

Draco let his mother tuck him in and she lay down beside him, offering him as much comfort as he needed. He turned to her and spoke for the first time since he returned home.   
“Did you make the unbreakable vow with him?” He said, his voice trembling. Narcissa took a deep breath before nodding her head. She rolled up her sleeve and showed him the scars the vow left on her wrist.

It hit him then. Not even his mother believed he could complete the task he was given by the Dark Lord. No one believed he could do it. And in the end… he proved them right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
